Voca Me Cum Benedictis
by TheSlashBunny
Summary: AU. Halloween is for being what you're not... and doing what you shouldn't. McCoy/Chekov.  Warnings: General blasphemy, see rating  seriously, I'm not joking about that


Title: Voca Me Cum Benedictis

Betas: (and general bad influences) likethdirection and sensatsu

Pairing: McCoy/Chekov

Rating: NC-17 (Seriously)

Summary: Halloween is for being what you're not... and doing what you really shouldn't.

A/N: Title taken from the Dies Irae of the Requiem Mass. It translates to "Call Thou Me With the Blessed."

* * *

><p>Leonard was an idiot. He had to be to let Jim convince him to do something like this - <em>again<em>.

It didn't help that Christine had guilted him about not being able to celebrate herself, being on night shift tonight. But still, Leonard hated this goddamn holiday and for some reason he always let Jim talk him into going out with him for drinks - even after being at the hospital from 7:30 that morning until just leaving a few minutes ago at 10:30 that night.

"Bones, where's your costume?" Leonard gave himself a quick once-over.

"This is my costume." He'd only stopped by his apartment long enough to drop off his office keys and some files before heading out to meet at a bar they frequented just down the street. He was still in the navy blue suit he'd put on that morning, his pale yellow tie and light blue shirt miraculously less wrinkled than they usually were after spending fifteen hours at the hospital.

Jim threw his hands up in exasperation. "That's not a costume. You didn't even try!"

"Jim, I went straight from rounds to consults on some suicidal punks in Emergency and then came out to celebrate this damn fool holiday with your self-destructive ass. What did you expect?" Jim simply raised an eyebrow and sneered in disgust. "Fine. I'm a doctor!"

"Come on, Bones! Halloween is all about being what you're _not _for a night!" Oh, for fuck's sake...

"Fine. I'm a businessman who wants nothing to do but get hammered and forget that I don't get to see my little girl in her costume other than through the pictures that her mother may or may not decide to send me." His friend's face went blank and he just blinked at him for a second, before brightening again.

"Okay then. Let's go get you shitfaced!"

Well, at least now they were on the same page.

/\\\

The bar was probably quieter than a lot were on Halloween, but it was still loud enough that Leonard wanted to leave the second they got through the door. There some ridiculous mash-up that shouldn't have worked but oddly did blaring from the speakers that immediately had Jim moving to the beat and even Leonard unwilling bobbing his head a little in rhythm.

Jim, being the little social butterfly that he always was, spotted some of their friends and dragged Leonard over to their table. Leonard nodded to the ladies present, speaking over the music being useless even at such a small distance, before joining kilt-clad and face-painted Scotty ("I'mma hafta deck the next person who doesn't know who William Wallace is!") in feeling like two old fogeys who were way too old for this shit. For a second, Leonard was about to ask why the hell Scotty was even there, but then very _green_ Gaila sauntered over and seated herself on his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stealing a sip of his scotch. Scotty leaned over and informed him that Gaila had painted her _entire _body for her costume - and Leonard's question was answered.

Jim's costume elitism didn't seem to mind that the bar waitress was dressed as a barmaid, flirting up a storm and thankfully ordering drinks for them all. During the time that Leonard was working on draining his first drink, the group at the table shifted in and out between the seats and the dance floor, and Leonard had a chance to speak to several of their friends and to turn down a couple of inebriated strangers before Thriller came over the speakers in time to end at midnight. It was a yearly tradition that had all of his friends attempting (and failing) to drag him to the dance floor for a zombie dance. Instead, Leonard had decided it was time to get another drink, preferably a little stronger than his last.

Since the table had been effectively abandoned, Leonard just took a seat on one of the stools at the bar itself. It was a little quieter there, thank God, and the crowd had thinned enough to go dance that the bartender got to him in almost record time.

As he was waiting for his drink, Leonard let his eyes roam over the other patrons at the bar. It looked mostly like men his age, probably dragged there by significant others (and what did it say about _him_ that he'd been dragged there by a friend?), except for one young woman who'd obviously just gotten her drink. When she moved away from the bar, Leonard noticed that there was another man seated just before the corner, a young man who seemed completely out of place with the others and their silly or slutty costumes.

_Damn._

The young man literally took Leonard's breath away. He was lounging back against the bar, drink in one hand, watching the dancers. His eyes were moving slowly across the mass of people, almost like he was looking for someone, but they never stopped long enough for Leonard to believe that was the case. And Leonard knew they never stopped looking, because Leonard himself could not stop staring.

He looked like he belonged in painting in a museum somewhere. He was pale with chiseled features, like some statue carved out of marble. His curly dark blond hair and soft-looking pink lips belonged on one of those angels in the religious icons his grandmother had in her parlor. And his hands... Sweet Jesus, the things Leonard's mind conjured up when he looked at the tapered fingers holding the stem of his glass...

As those hands brought the glass back up for a sip, the young stranger's eyes glanced over at Leonard, noticing his gaze. His face blushed, pink spreading over his high cheekbones as he looked away quickly, eyes wide. Even from here, Leonard could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously, and when his light eyes turned back to Leonard, a decision was made.

Leonard picked up his tumbler and weaved his way around the patrons standing at the bar, heading for the lone empty seat near the corner. He never took his eyes from the young stranger, almost afraid that he'd disappear if he turned away. The young man's eyes never left his either, and as he got closer, he could see that they were a pale grey-green, almost seeming too mischievous for such an innocent-looking face. Their size alone made him seem too young to be in a bar, but the drink in his hand and the slight, knowing smirk on his lips as he took another sip of what had to be the bar's black vodka said otherwise.

He was well-dressed - far too well-dressed for a Halloween costume. The grey pinstriped trousers and waistcoat looked like they'd been tailored and there was no way that the black woven with its sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm was off the rack - even Spock would deign to wear that. And it was the details that truly made up the whole picture. From his silver tie that had to be made from silk to the silver watch chain leading to his vest pocket, from the fedora resting on his knee down to his well-shined dress shoes, the young stranger looked like he'd stepped right out of GQ. And Leonard had to check himself to make sure he wasn't drooling when he sat down next to him and tried to not sound too stupid.

"Well, you look far too classy to be in a hole-in-the-wall like this." The young man turned in his seat to face him and Leonard was surprised when the voice that responded had a Russian accent.

"Perhaps you and I merely have better taste in costumes than most others here." Both men took a quick look over the rest of the patrons in the establishment, the young man managing to look judgemental and amused at the same time. Now _that_ was a skill Leonard would like to have that probably either came naturally or took more years to cultivate than Leonard had left.

"That's for damn sure." Leonard allowed his eyes to travel once more over the form in front of him, taking in the tailored clothing that hugged the curves and angles of the young man's body oh-so-tantalizingly-well. "So, what are you supposed to be?"

"An angel." Leonard simply raised an eyebrow at that, giving the young man another head-to-toe once over and staring pointedly at the lack of halo and wings, causing the stranger to laugh softly, a beautiful sound that for some reason struck Leonard, an irreligious man, as what Heaven must sound like. "Well, I figure that a being who's been watching humanity for a few millennia would have some sense of style."

"Somehow I just imagine that an angel would pick, I don't know... A lighter color scheme?" Sweet Jesus, he'd been spending too much time with Spock and his fashion magazines.

"Well... Maybe I was going for 'fallen angel' instead." The hand that had previously been drawing meaningless symbols on the bartop moved to play with the end of Leonard's tie, fingers sliding up and down the silk, giving it a slight tug to bring Leonard's gaze back up to meet those almost unnervingly pale eyes. "They would have more fun, yes?" The young man was biting his lip, looking up at Leonard with innocent eyes that didn't match his words or actions. Leonard tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat were too dry.

He took a rather unhelpful gulp of his drink and cleared his throat, trying desperately to keep from grabbing the young stranger's hand and dragging him to a back room.

"So, what do you do?" The young man let go of his tie, instead taking out the silver pocket watch to check the time before slipping it back into his vest pocket as he answered.

"Well, right now, I guess you could say that I'm on a little self-imposed vacation." Apparently the young man had a speech impediment. God damn it, not being able to say v's shouldn't be enticing.

"Right. And what exactly does that mean?" Was he a student? An intern of some kind? He seemed too young to be too far into any vocation. A small voice in Leonard's head was asking him why the hell he even cared. Another voice that was quickly being drowned out reminded him that usually he knew a bit more about people before wanting to shove them up against a bar and molest them in front of a mass of people.

"It means that I have to go back to work tomorrow," he replied, leaning in and placing a hand on Leonard's thigh, moving it up slightly as his accented tenor whispered in Leonard's ear. "And it means that I'd like to have some fun on my last night."

Heat flared low in Leonard's gut, growing and spreading as the younger man leaned back, pausing only inches from his face, looking up into his eyes, warm breath ghosting over Leonard's face.

"Let's get out of here." For just a second, he looked uncertain. "Yes?"

Just for a second a hint of trepidation flared in the back of Leonard's mind, but as a thumb started to move in small circles on the fabric covering his inner thigh, that voice was crushed underneath a wave of lust.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They both downed the rest of their drinks and the young man slapped down a wad of cash, gesturing to the bartender that it was for both of their drinks. He gracefully slid from his stool, slid his fedora onto his head and headed towards the door, only glancing back once to make sure Leonard was following.

Out in the cool air, the night had grown heavy with mist, halos of light surrounding each streetlamp and spreading not much farther into the darkness. The young stranger turned right and headed off and, though Leonard had no idea where they were going, he followed along behind.

As they walked, Leonard found himself wishing that he'd brought a coat, but his companion seemed fine with the temperature, occasionally turning back to smile impishly. They continued on, hardly any traffic on the road to speak of, listening to the sounds of their shoes against the damp pavement. The fog grew closer and the young man grew more playful. He'd drop back to bump shoulders with Leonard and brush hands only to bound off and swing himself around a lamppost like he was in a musical, letting out that beautiful laugh that both warmed Leonard's heart and set off a warning bell that was immediately ignored - it was just the night and the weather making him paranoid.

At one point in their journey, the young stranger stopped stock-still in Leonard's path, head tilted like he was listening to something and looking off into the night, as though watching something play out in the distance. Softly he whispered a sentence that sounded only vaguely familiar, "A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist." The soft chuckle that followed, as if the scene was now complete, caused the uneasiness that had been plaguing Leonard the entire walk to flare, attempting to force him to take notice.

But then the young man turned toward him, seeming to sense his concern, and smiled gently at him, stepping forward and sliding his arm through Leonard's. His eyes were a little glazed it seemed, a little unfocused, and it was easy to ignore the moment once again - after all, they'd both been drinking and it was Halloween - the mood was just in the air.

It continued to grow darker as they headed to the young man's place. Heading down a dark alley, Leonard felt the stirring in his gut again, telling him to say goodnight and go home to sleep it off. But then the young man looked back at him and what little light was in the alley reflected off of his smile, his sweet, angelic smile. And Leonard took his offered hand and continued along.

By the time they arrived at a small, heavy wooden door in a wall of brick, it was too dark and foggy for Leonard to even make out the silhouette of the building itself. The young man managed to get the door unlocked in the darkness, smiling sheepishly when it stuck and he had to shoulder it open. Thunder rumbled as Leonard stepped over the threshold, and one last look outside before he closed the door gave him a glimpse of the storm to come in the lightning that was illuminating the clouds that covered the sky.

Inside was even darker than the alley. It looked like there was a larger area through a doorway ahead, presumably where the younger man had disappeared, and Leonard could see diffused light from the lightning outside. When it flashed, he could see what looked like a coat rack maybe, another door, and a large wardrobe. In short, Leonard had no idea what this place looked like or even where he was. Again, his instincts told him to leave, to call it a night; again, he ignored them.

As he walked through the doorway, his eyes barely surveyed his surroundings, hardly bothered to try to determine what type of home he was in - _a big room, high ceilings,__maybe one of those converted lofts?_ - before his eyes were drawn to the warm glow that had pulled him in from the small entryway. _Flame_. Candles, dozens of candles of varying sizes and colors.

The flickering light wasn't enough to illuminate the room, but it was enough to show that the young man had lit them on either side of mattress, which lay on the floor. It was draped in red sheets and set up against what looked like an ornate wooden headboard. Leonard could only see vague outlines and shadowy shapes, but between the candles and the placement of the bed within the rather large-looking space, he almost let out a laugh - it reminded him of the prominent position usually given to an altar.

But his laughter died as the young man stood up from lighting the last pillar, the glow dancing across the soft skin of his face, setting his eyes alight and glinting off of the gold in his curls. He looked ethereal, like his "costume" had been just an extension of his true self.

_An angel._

Leonard started to walk toward him, gaze glued to the sight of his deceptively strong fingers unbuttoning his waistcoat and pulling it off of his shoulders. The soft _thunk_ as the watch in its pocket hit the wooden floor didn't seem to register; those fingers simply moved on to loosening and removing his tie, and then starting on the buttons of his shirt.

The young man's chin was lowered as he undressed, lips slightly parted and eyes looking up at Leonard from under his long eyelashes. The pose should have seemed yielding, or perhaps looked coy. But the light and the position accented the definition of his high cheekbones, and the look in his eyes - instead of seeming submissive, he looked more like a predator: powerful, seductive, and closing in on his prey.

He looked dangerous - in fact, the feeling of warning had spiked to a new high - but Leonard's feet brought him closer and closer still. His hands yearned to touch, his mouth to taste, and he was drawn in like a moth to a flame.

The shirt was unbuttoned by the time Leonard stood before the young man-the angel. Pale hands dropped away, leaving the fabric open and a lean, surprisingly muscular torso unguarded in the cool air. Leonard's own larger hands immediately reached out to touch, brushing palms against pert nipples and drawing out a hiss, pushing his hands against warm skin, up under the cloth and over strong shoulders, taking the shirt with them on their trek down sculpted arms before letting the fabric slide to the floor with a whisper nearly drowned out by the onset of heavy rain.

At the touch of his hands, the young man had tilted his head back and to the side, baring his throat in an offering that Leonard would gladly accept. His hands settled on the smooth skin just above the angel's belt and his lips ghosted over his pulse before making their way up to his jaw, reveling in the rough texture of his stubble. He only pulled away for a second, pausing to look down at the beautiful creature in front of him, eyes half-closed, pupils blown wide, lips slightly parted - waiting to be tasted.

And those lips were just as soft as Leonard had imagined. He could taste the vodka his companion had been drinking and strong hands came up to grip his biceps as Leonard's tongue dipped inside the other's mouth, mapping out every surface he could reach. The young man's grip tightened as Leonard's hands slid around to his back, caressing and stroking smooth skin stretched over muscle and bone, drawing out a groan as one hand cupped the back of a pale neck, fingers toying gently with the soft curls at its nape. Those hands Leonard had fantasized about in the bar moved from his arms to the front of his jacket, pulling him even closer before spreading out to rest on his chest, feeling his breath, measuring the speed of his rapid heart rate.

The angel stepped away from his touch, leaving one hand lingering on Leonard's chest to keep him in place and slipping his finger through the loop of Leonard's tie, smiling impishly as he pulled it loose and let the silk drop from Leonard's neck. He circled around behind the older man, letting the hand on his chest trail teasingly over the collar of his suit jacket, up to hook in the back.

Leonard simply tilted his head back and reveled in the feel of two slim hands gliding down over his shoulders, down his chest to grip the jacket by the lapels, dragging it up over his shoulders and down his arms to be flung somewhere into the darkness. The angel's body felt overly warm as he pressed into his back. He could feel his hard length up against his ass as those devilish hands slipped around his waist, pulling the ends of his shirt free before spreading themselves down his arms, one hand encircling each wrist.

One and then the other, each arm was brought up and given the same treatment. Eyes closed, Leonard would feel moist breath on his wrist as the angel behind him opened his cuff, undoing the button with his teeth, pressing a kiss and gently nipping the skin over his veins before licking from the heel of his palm to the tip of his middle finger, sending a shudder through Len's body as he thought of how that heated tongue would feel on even more sensitive skin.

Arms encircled him once more, hands ghosting up his chest and a face nuzzling into the side of his neck. Limber fingers began to slowly work their way down, carefully undoing each button as a hot mouth latched onto the skin over his pulse. Soft lips left kisses, sharp teeth reddened his skin with little bites, talented tongue returning to soothe the burn of his flesh, but only fanning the flames within as the tongue circled the lobe of his ear, drawing it into the warmth of the young man's mouth and worrying the flesh with his teeth as hands finally spread themselves over his abdomen.

The sensations drew a low groan from Leonard as those hands began to roam. One of his own hands reached back over his shoulder to bury itself in curls, drawing out a gasp from his partner and a soft surprised noise next to his ear as he ground his ass back against the man now rocking against him from behind.

Leonard had never had someone do this to him before. He'd never had such attention go into simply undressing him. He was being treated with such tenderness and care, and it was taking him apart.

The air around him felt overly cool as the young man stepped away, moving around to his front, looking at him with eyes that gleamed in the candlelight. Hands returned to his chest and were joined by that hot mouth, palms sliding down to his sides and the young man gave attention first to one nipple, drawing out a gasp, and then the other before slowly moving down his muscular torso, leaving a trail of kisses and licks as the angel dropped to his knees.

His partner sat back on his heels and turned all of his attention to carefully untying Leonard's shoes and then helping him balance as he gently removed one shoe and sock and then the other. He set them aside with an odd amount of reverence before turning his gaze back to Leonard's face, gauging his response as he slid his hands back up the outside of Leonard's still trouser-clad legs.

The young man was back up on his knees and mischief was back in his eyes and his smile as those wicked hands reached for Leonard's belt. Fingers deftly undid the clasp and Leonard's own flew to tangle in golden curls as that sweet face nuzzled his crotch, mouthing over his length. Even through two layers of fabric, Leonard could feel the heat and _fuck_, after a year of no one touching him but his own hand, he couldn't stop his hips from pushing forward and his head from dropping back, mouth open in a hoarse groan.

He felt his button being opened and looked down to see his companion's tongue - that oh-so-talented tongue, that tongue that he'd tasted, that tongue he wanted on something other than fabric - reach out to draw the zipper pull into his mouth, and a predatory gaze met his as the younger man unzipped his trousers with his teeth.

Leonard couldn't stop himself from tightening his grip, tugging just a little on that beautiful hair, as the angel pulled open his trousers, leaning in and nuzzling his nose into the fabric of his boxers, inhaling and mouthing over his erection, licking at the wet spot over the head caused by the foreplay and the young man's beauty alone. _Dear God, it felt so good. _The heat, just enough pressure, and grey-green eyes staring up at him, watching his mouth fall open in a moan.

He almost whimpered as the young man started a trail of kisses back up his chest, raising to his feet and placing a sweet kiss to Leonard's lips before allowing it to turn heated - _hungry_ - again. Those too-warm hands slipped around Leonard's waist, inserting themselves into the back of Leonard's trousers and pushing them down past his hips as he grabbed a firm hold of Leonard's cheeks and pulled their groins together, releasing a moan into the kiss, the very sound of which had Leonard panting.

Leonard was only vaguely aware of his trousers dropping to the floor as his companion stepped away, Leonard's lips subconsciously chasing after the kiss-swollen mouth that had just abandoned them. That mouth quirked up into another amused smile and the young man gestured to the bed.

He was surprised when he lay down on the sheets. For some reason, he'd been expecting silk, but he was instead met with the softest, smoothest cotton he'd ever felt, and as he lay back against the pile of pillows, he could feel the heat from all of the candles surrounding him, keeping the cool air of the night away from his heated skin.

The young man standing in front of him at the foot of the mattress was all confidence now. He was looking down at Leonard sprawled out on the red sheets like something to be devoured, something that would soon belong to him. The nervousness from earlier flared its ugly head again as Leonard watched those lust-darkened eyes survey his skin, like flesh at the market, all hunger and _want_. But that feeling was quickly drowned out by the sheer arousal he felt from being so openly appraised, from the blatant approval on the angel's face.

It was like something out of a dream. Leonard was lying on a crimson draped bed surrounded by candles and watching the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, so beautiful he barely seemed human, undoing his belt and loosening his trousers, dropping them to reveal dark boxer briefs and strong runner's legs that Leonard wanted to run his hands all over. When the underwear joined the trousers on the floor, Leonard's mouth began to water at the sight of the young man's erection jutting out from a well-trimmed patch of brown curls. Good God... Leonard had never wanted to taste something more in his life.

His partner knelt onto the mattress in one smooth motion that would even make a professional dancer jealous and Leonard was reminded of a jungle cat about to pounce as the angel crawled up Leonard's body, eyes never breaking their lock on Leonard's own. As they met for another kiss, Leonard's arms came up around the younger man's shoulders, fingers combing through soft curls and teasing out a contented sigh. And oh Lord, could that man kiss. Leonard could practically feel the weight of his attention, the focus that he was putting just into the kiss, pouring more into it than Leonard could possibly interpret and it was sending tingles up and down Leonard's skin.

Eventually, his companion broke away, moving back down Leonard's torso and Leonard could feel his breathing hasten as the young man boldly telegraphed his intentions. Those pale hands brought his own to grasp curls that were reflecting the flames surrounding them as that wicked tongue licked a stripe up Leonard's penis, causing his fingers to clench, tugging his partner's hair in a way that should have hurt, but instead only caused the young man to groan as he enveloped Leonard's erection in the moist heat of his mouth, the vibrations drawing out a shudder and a noise that Leonard would normally never admit to.

He was so beautiful. Glistening gold in the flickering light from head to toe, cheeks hollowed, lips stretched around Leonard's penis and looking like a corrupt angel, fallen from Heaven.

And then his shapely ass tilted up in the air as he raised himself up onto his knees, and pale fingers dripping with lube - _where in hell had that come from?_ - reached back and he lifted his mouth off for only a second, gasping as he pressed his fingers inside.

It was intoxicating - watching the angel fucking himself back onto his own fingers, stretching himself out to fit Leonard's girth, head bobbing up and down Leonard's erection, moans bringing Leonard closer and closer to the edge, but thankfully pulling off right before.

_Fuck_. He was the picture of debauchery, an image of sin and sex as he slid back up Leonard's body, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed, and sweaty skin glistening in the candlelight. He allowed Leonard just one more kiss before he levered himself up onto his knees, bracing himself with his hands on Leonard's abdomen, straddling his hips and letting out a groan that echoed off the high ceilings and rang in harmony with the thunder outside as he lowered himself down onto Leonard's erection.

It was exquisite - there was no other word that would suffice. The heat, the pressure, the gorgeous body hovering over his own, head thrown back, mouth slack, sweat glistening, skin positively glowing with its own light. Leonard's hands found their way to thighs that were actually shaking, just resting there as the being above him, who must have fallen from Heaven itself, let out shuddering sighs and soft syllables as he slowly settled himself. Leonard was letting out a steady stream of praise, worshipping him with his voice and his hands, straining to keep still and allowing control to remain with the amazing creature granting him such a gift.

Only a moment after he was seated, that light-eyed gaze, darkened with arousal, met Leonard's own and Leonard groaned and thrust upwards to meet the small rocking motions the other's hips were making. For a few precious moments, the only sounds were skin meeting skin, heavy breathing, and the storm raising Hell just outside the safe walls of the building.

The rolling of his hips was driving Leonard mad, far too slow but still so perfect, dragging it out and Leonard almost missed that the soft noises his partner had started making again were actually words.

"I want you... Leonard, I want you, all of you."

Leonard groaned, his hands tightening on his partner's pale hips, possibly leaving bruises. The body riding his was already smothering Leonard in sensation and that throaty tenor, accent thickened in the haze of arousal only pushed Leonard further away from rational thought.

"Please, Leonard... Lyonya..." Drenched in gold from the flames surrounding them, he was practically whining as he rocked atop Leonard, fingers clenching against Leonard's abdomen when he pressed just right inside of him. "Let me have you. Let me _possess_ you. You can have this, _all_ of this - _me _- in return..."

Good God, he could have whatever he wanted - anything - as long as Leonard could continue touching, continue tasting, as long as they could do this again and again, one of the best nights of Leonard's life repeated over and over. This time, Leonard's response was closer to real words, voice low and raw. "Yes..."

"Will you give yourself to me?" He reached forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Leonard's neck, pulling him up into a sitting position, brushing a kiss to Leonard's mouth before nuzzling his face into the side of Leonard's neck, arms circling his shoulders and curls tickling Leonard's ear.

_Oh fuck..._ His partner's movement tightened the pressure hugging him from all sides and the change in angle drew gasps and soft noises out of them both. Leonard immediately drew up his knees, planting his feet on the mattress and bracing one hand behind him, desperate to get some leverage in this new position. Leonard's other arm moved to wrap around his angel's back, providing support with his forearm pressed against the muscles shifting under flushed skin as those tantalizing hips continued to roll, pulling him closer and trapping his partner's erection between their stomachs, relishing in the slightly faster movement that caused as the other groaned and yearned for more friction.

Leonard was cocooned in heat - the dry warmth from the candles, the sweaty arms wrapped around his shoulders, hot breath panting against the side of his neck - and it was paradise. The question he'd been asked, and the confusing unease it had caused, faded in the rising glow of contentment and the flare of arousal.

"I want it all... your body, your heart..." His words were broken up by unconscious sounds of pleasure, breath tickling in Leonard's ear and sending shivers throughout his body. "... your soul?"

The warning voice in his heart was screaming, pounding on the walls containing it, pleading for him to open his eyes and _see_. But all Leonard could say was, "Yes..."

"Then take me, Leonard. Take what's yours and I'll have what's mine."

It was like something broke open inside of Leonard at those words. Out rushed the lust, the desire, the sheer hunger for this man, and like some heathen, he gave into his wanton desires and flipped his beautiful angel onto his back on the mattress, and whispered just one phrase before he began to pound into the body below him in earnest,

"I'm so going to hell for this." The young man laughed again, a sound with bell-like clarity that resounded through the air, finally giving way to moans, but the grin never left his face.

The smile only gave way when it dropped into a silent scream, hands gripping Leonard's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, body clenching around him, and when Leonard finally climaxed, it felt like something - something infinitely precious in its beauty - was torn out of him along with a guttural scream before he collapses onto the man below and fell into darkness.

Finally, the small voice that had been warning him of danger, that feeling of constant unease, was silent.

/\\\

In the morning, the storm was still going strong and Leonard awoke to a sound like rustling feathers, opening his eyes to see his partner sitting up in the bed, stretching his back and arms. They must have only slept a few hours. Between each flash of light from the storm, the tint of the vaulted windows slowly changed as day crept closer. He watched in silence, still waking up, as the young man stretched in the dim light and Leonard's eyes subconsciously catalogued every bruise, every mark from last night that marred the otherwise pristine skin. He watched the muscles shift under the flesh that he had felt, tasted, memorized.

His mind held all of this information about the body in front of him, but he didn't know the name that went with the face.

His voice was still hoarse from sleep as he sat up, his movement drawing the young stranger's attention and when he spoke, it was face to face. "We never introduced ourselves."

"Lately, I've been calling myself Pavel. …" He had a smile on his face, like he knew something Leonard didn't, like he was privy to a joke that Leonard couldn't understand.

"But, most people would probably know me as Asmodai." Leonard felt a shiver race through his body that only had a little to do with the slightly terrifying smile on the other man's face. Where had he heard that name before and why did it cause a frisson of fear to travel down his spine? "You may call me Pasha if you like."

_Pasha_... _Lyonya..._ The fear settled in the base of Leonard's gut as he asked his next question. "And last night... How did you know my name?"

"I know many things, Leonard." He twisted around on the bed, sheet still twisted around his waist, and he leaned in and lowered his voice, words not matching the seductive tone. "Like what really happened with your father." Leonard paled. No one alive knew about that. How could this stranger... Pasha's smile grew as he continued, a light blossoming in his eyes that didn't seem to come from either the candles or the light growing outside. "And what you'd really like to do to the woman who took away your precious daughter." His heart slowly started to crawl its way up to lodge in his throat. "What you would like to do with me, even knowing who I am..."

Those grey-green eyes locked with his and the next words were so quiet that Leonard almost couldn't hear them, yet they echoed in his head. "Or rather _what_ I am."

And suddenly Leonard recognized that name - _Asmodai_ - memory flashing back to his childhood in Georgia, his grandmother teaching him about Lucifer and his fallen angels, Princes Of Hell. One name in particular she had warned him about: _Asmodeus_, former prince of the seraphim and demon of lust, who tempts men into wantonness and sin, leading them astray and down the path to Hell.

Leonard slid backward on the mattress, a weak attempt to distance himself that failed when his back hit wood. Finally turning around and getting a good look in the flashes of lightning and the growing light at what was behind him made his blood run cold. The "headboard" was nothing other than a communion rail in front of dust-covered sanctuary, paint chipping off the altar, statues of the Holy Family covered in grime, a saint statue missing a hand. When he turned back to the demon at his side, his look of horror just caused a giggle and he could feel his face turn white as he saw the broken pews littering the large space, stations of the cross broken and falling from the walls.

He had just _desecrated a church._ A broken sob forced its way from his throat. He had just desecrated a church by fucking a _fallen angel_ and he'd...

_Oh God..._

"Aw... Poor Lyonya... What would your dear grandmother say if she heard what you promised me last night?" Leonard jerked back when those pale fingers that had caressed him so gently last night reached forward to do so again in a mockery of offering comfort. The twisted chuckle that came out of the fallen angel before him was nothing like the clear, bell-like laughter he'd heard last night, the grin on his face holding nothing of the innocence and light he'd seen before.

_His soul..._

Lightning flashed and as he looked over the shoulder of the demon masquerading as an angel, he caught a glimpse, a shadow of wings stretched wide, tattered and broken, just like the church they were sitting in. It was like being struck in the face with the information all over again, Leonard honestly felt like he was going to cry, something he hadn't done since his father had died.

Another sob ripped its way from his chest and Pasha - _Asmodeus_ - sighed and looked away, running a hand through his hair, a perfectly human gesture that made a detached part of Leonard's mind wonder when in his millenia on earth he'd picked up that gesture, or even how long he'd been using that human form - could he change how he looked or was that how he'd looked as an angel as well?

The demon in front of him turned back to him and for a moment, Leonard would have sworn that he almost looked sad. But that gave way to looking resigned, maybe even a little disappointed.

"I like you, Leonard. I don't normally deal in souls. Temptation that leads to damnation, yes; deals... not so much. But you..." He smiled gently at him, stroking his fingertips along Leonard's cheek, and suddenly he was the sweet young man from the bar again. "You are the only person who's never tried to deny anything that I've said. And I like that." He shrugged, like that was something he couldn't help, and got up, rooting around in the piles of fabric they'd strewn across the room, looking for his clothes. And just like he'd said earlier, Leonard couldn't help but appreciate the view, couldn't keep his hands from wanting to wander all over that perfect skin. No, he hadn't tried to deny anything; he'd already sold his soul, the least he could do was keep his honesty.

Asmodeus - _Pasha_ - found and pulled on his briefs and trousers and, giving up on his socks, toed into his shoes. He turned back to Leonard as he buttoned up his shirt, tie hanging loosely around the collar.

"As I said, I like you. And so, I will do for you what I would not bother for anyone else." Done buttoning, he crouched in front of Leonard, eye to eye, like one would to a child. "I will give you your natural life. I will do nothing to shorten your years."

Leonard scoffed. It sounded like he was doing him a favor! Like he hadn't just tricked him into -

"Not sweet enough?" That smile was back, the one that was way too old and way too knowledgeable for such a young face. "Yet another reason for me to like you, Lyonya. So, how about this? I will make it worth your while." His smile fell and he reached out, trailing a finger down Leonard's chest, causing his breath to hitch involuntarily at the contact. "Whenever you are lonely, I will come to you." He paused for a second, looking into Leonard's still angrily defiant gaze. "And if you continue to be so entertaining, after your death, I will make you a place at my side."

Leonard couldn't help but be skeptical. Be a demon's bitch for all eternity? Now, _that_ was generosity. Like he could hear his thoughts, Asmodeus grinned.

"Many of the damned would beg for such a chance. Just keep being yourself and you will easily earn it." Before Leonard could back away, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Leonard's mouth.

Then backing away, he grabbed his vest and hat off the floor and crossed to the door to what Leonard could now see was the sacristy - the "foyer" from last night.

Before leaving, he turned one last time, a gleam in his eyes that came from within, and calmly stated, "See you again soon... my Lyonya."

And as much as he hated it, as the demon left, Leonard found himself already looking forward to the next time they would meet.


End file.
